Pyke 10:Carniverse
Pyke 10:Carniverse '''is the 4th Pyke 10 series and the sequel of Pyke 10:Ultimate Battle.It releases on January 4 2014 at 10:30 AM(August 16,2014 in Paris at 3:00 PM) by Pyke-of-Action.It features the 19 years old Pyke and his new Team.After the Pykenetrix was destroyed,the creator of Pykenetrix gave him the new Ultipykenetrix.It's timeline is on Dimension 25. Plot After the Pykenetrix was destroyed,the creator of Pykenetrix gave him the new Ultipykenetrix.Along with his new team he,and Roy will save the world, with Pyke's new watch,,and with the new a lot of aliens to choose from,,and with new a lot of enemy villains,the Team will save the whole Universe.It's a new Carniverse!... Characters Simple:For the characters that appear in the series. '''Bold:For the characters that didn't appear in the series Italic:For the characters that will/does appear in the series Bold/''Italic'':For the characters that never appear in the series Main Characters *Pyke Rully *Roy Louie Secondary Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *'Argit' *Max Tennyson *Emma Liz *Carlo Rully *''Bruna Rully'' *''Mike Rully'' *''Richard Rully'' *''Pyke's Younger Brother'' *''Harvy Rully'' *''Pyketony Rully'' *''Dr.Ra-ad'' *Bivalvan *Ra'ad *Galapagus *Andreas *P'andor *''Dirrector James' Assistant'' *''Dad '' *''Mom '' *''Terret'' *''Haplor'' *''Haplor's Mate'' *'Haplor's Baby' Minor Characters *''Pyke 10,000'' *'Cousin ' *'Female Cousin ' *'Baby Cousin ' *'Magister Gilhil ' *''Magister Pyke'' *Alan Albright *Yumi Wheels *Greg Eatty *Jetty Smith *Porcupine *Helen Wheels *Pierce Wheels *Cooper Daniels *Manny Armstrong *''Paradox'' *Reporters *People *Plumbers Villains Main Villains *Diagon *Esoterica *Aggregor *''Ultimate Aggregor'' Secondary Villains *'[[Yenaldooshi|''The Yenaldooshi]]' *The Mummy'' *''Albedo'' *''Vilgax '' *'Fuego Del Diablo ' *''Forever Knights '' *''Buzz'' *''Surgeon '' *''Hammer '' *''Dracus Nobilis '' *'Viktor ' *''Dr.Animo'' *''Diagon '' *''Orrage Offenders '' *Psyphon *''Darkstar'' *''Charmcaster '' *''Esotericas'' *'Zs'Kayr ' *'Enoch ' *'Zs'Kayr Clones ' *'Hypnotized Winston ' *'Diagon Clones' ''' Minor Villains *''Crujo '' *''Kuphulu '' *''Prisoner 775 '' *Sir George' *Adwaita '' 'Aliens' Note:If you notice that the aliens are not listed Alphabeticaly,it means that the list shows the aliens who debut.For example,Jewelstone is Pyke's first alien used.And the last one is Jewelstone also,he is not listed on the last place.It shows the last alien used before him wether ultimate or not. *Jewelstone * ''''Episodes To see all episodes,see Pyke 10:Carniverse/Episodes for more information! Others Pyke 10:Carniverse only runs up in 15 minutes with no commercial break.It is every Saturdays(12:00-12:15 PM). 'Opening Them!(Seasons 1-2),new opening(seasons 3-4)' Pyke 10! He's a teen and he wants have fun! Or if you need a superhero,he got the task done! Pyke 10! With the watch that armed on his hand,he can change his body and save us from harm! When villains taking place,he gets right on its head! Pyke 10! When lives are on the line,it's hero time! Pyke 10! 'Opening Them!(Galactic Monsters)(Season 5),some changed things in the opening(Season 6)' Pyke 10!(Monsters!) He's a teen and has glactic monsters! Or we can need those baddy heroes,he got the aliens gone! Pyke 10!(Monsters!) With the Galactical Device which is on his hand,he can scare and save us from bads! When villains taking place,he gets right on it's fears! Pyke 10!(Monsters!) When galactics mosnters are on the line! It's Galactic Monsters time! Pyke 10!(Galactic!) 'Water Invasion!(season 7)' Pyke 10!(Pyke clicks the Pykenetrix underwater and releases several bubbles) He's a kid and he wants to drink(Water Hazard appeared and releases some water) Or when he need to drink some water(Ripjaws is swimming underwater) He gots the bubbles done!(Terraspin jumps in the air) Pyke 10! With the device that is water proof(AmFibian punches both his tentacles and releases eletricity) He can change his shape and help us how to drink(Water Hazard,AmFibian,Terraspin, and Ripjaws appears) When people are drowning(Water Hazard appears again with Walkatrout jumping 3 times) He gets right in its mind(Pyke is seen running then Grey Matter,Water Hazard,Upchuck, and young Ripjaws appears) Pyke 10! Some sounds was heared(Then Diamondhead,NRG,XLR8,Terraspin,AmFibian,Ripjaws and Water Hazard appear with Pyke) When lives are on the sea(Then Gravattack,Way Big,Jury Rigg,The Worst,Walkatrout, Gutrot,Astrodactyl) It's swimming time!(The Word "Pyke 10 Underwater Carniverse" appears) Pyke 10! The Final Battle(seaon 8),(not released yet) ??? Category:Series